Encierro
by sara fenix black
Summary: Una vez su mejor amigo le encargó lo más preciado de su vida. Ahora, 15 años después, Sirius reflexiona sobre esa responsabilidad... desde su nuevo encierro. Insight de Sirius. Ubicado en OdF.


Disclaimer: como todo el mundo sabe a estas alturas de la vida, el universo le pertenece a JK Rowling.

Esta viñeta la escribí para Nott en el meme de Merlin_Pants en LJ. Tenía mucho tiempo de no escribir a Sirius fuera de Memorias. Ella quería un insight de Sirius sobre la responsabilidad de ser padrino. Aquó lo tienen.

* * *

><p>Todavía recuerda una época en la que no tenía ninguna responsabilidad más allá de romper cada una de las normas de la familia Black. Era su meta personal y la llevaba maravillosamente bien. No dejar pasar un día en el colegio sin vivir una nueva aventura, pasarla bien con sus amigos y conseguir librarse de su familia al terminar Hogwarts. Eso último lo logró incluso antes.<p>

Pero aquello terminó. La guerra los alcanzó todavía en el colegio y la vida se puso pronto mucho más seria. Entonces se convirtió en su deber jugarse la vida cada día, con tal de hacer caer a Voldemort lo antes posible. Con tal de evitar que hiciera daño a cualquiera de los suyos: James, Lily, Remus, Peter.

Pero todavía recuerda las palabras que hicieron que toda su vida tuviera un sentido superior.

"_No, ya en serio Canuto, Lily y yo lo hemos decidido. Serás el padrino"._

En dos ocasiones James le había puesto una mano en el hombro y le había dirigido esas palabras.

Padrino de boda.

Padrino de Harry.

James confió lo más preciado de su vida en él.

Sirius da un trago a la botella de cerveza de mantequilla mientras piensa en eso, y Buckbeak lanza un sonido lastimero. ¿Esta es su responsabilidad ahora? ¿Un hipogrifo fugitivo?

Toma otro trago y luego lanza la botella vacía lejos de él, al tiempo que maldice que Dumbledore no lo deje tener nada más fuerte que tomar allí. Maldición, ni que tuviera algo mejor que hacer. La botella tintinea al chocar contra la pared, y él se pasa las manos por el cabello como si aquello pudiera detener los pensamientos.

Lily y James murieron cuando Peter los traicionó, después de que él sugiriera usarlo como Guardián Secreto, en lugar de a sí mismo. En lugar de quedarse con Harry, dejó que Hagrid se lo llevara según las órdenes de Dumbledore, mientras él se lanzaba a buscar venganza. Si al menos hubiera logrado terminar con Peter…

Tiene que respirar profundo para alejar de él las carcajadas de locura que lo poseyeron cuando la pequeña rata escurridiza se le escapó entre la alcantarilla, donde pertenecía.

Trata de poner un vendaje limpio a Buckbeak, aunque se pregunta por qué se preocupa por ello. Aquel cuarto no es lo más higiénico de mundo, después de todo no está hecho como jaula para animales. Sin embargo, sus recuerdos lo llevan a un lugar mucho peor: la mohosa celda, los gritos de locura de los otros prisioneros, los dementores cerca de su puerta, nutriéndose de la desesperación y el dolor que le causaba una idea fija: estaba pudriéndose allí mientras el asesino de Lily y James estaba suelto. Mientras Harry estaba solo.

Lo que los dementores no sabían, era que la misma idea lo alimentaba a él. Tenía que salir de allí. Tomar venganza, cuidar a su ahijado. Seguramente Remus se estaría haciendo cargo, Dumbledore no dejaría que le faltara nada… pero era él quien tenía que encargarse.

Él.

Al salir se había enterado de todo. Remus había desaparecido de su vida y Dumbledore lo había dejado donde su tía. Pero ni siquiera entonces pudo hacer algo.

Harry tuvo que salvarlo a él.

Sonríe ante la ironía del asunto, pero el orgullo se enciende en su pecho. Harry, tan parecido a James: su fuerza, su valentía, su capacidad de darlo todo por los suyos. Tan lleno de la bondad y el cariño de Lily, las cuales había logrado conocer después de que firmaran la tregua de paz en el último año de Hogwarts.

Harry no se merecía todo aquello que le estaba pasando. Él debería evitarlo.

La herida del animal está curada, pero aprovecha para sentarse allí mismo. A Buckbeak lo tranquiliza la compañía y a él lo mantiene cuerdo. No tiene ganas de bajar a escuchar a Tonks, Schacklebolt, Moody y Lunático hablando de todo el trabajo que tienen con la Orden mientras no lo dejan hacer nada.

Una vez más revisa el espejo de doble cara que lleva en el bolsillo, pero sigue vacío. Una punzada de dolor le atraviesa el pecho. Al dárselo, esperaba que Harry lo usara con alguna frecuencia. Ahora entiende en que su propio ahijado no termina de confiar en que su padrino pueda ser un apoyo para él. Está más preocupado por protegerlo que por buscar su ayuda.

Salió de Azkaban pero poco ha mejorado, Grimmuald Place no está siendo un lugar mejor: Peter sigue suelto, Harry sigue en peligro, y él sigue sin hacer nada. Ahora además, Voldemort está de vuelta y dispuesto a matar al hijo de Lily y James.

Pero eso va a cambiar. Está decidido. Dumbledore puede decir lo que quiera, pero si su ahijado llega a estar en verdadero peligro, ni el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos le impedirá salir de allí para protegerlo.

Como una señal en respuesta a sus pensamientos, el mensaje de Quejicus lo interrumpe. Luego todo se precipita. Casi le dan ganas de reír la manera en que se marchan creyendo que no va a seguirlos.

Nadie va a impedirle de nuevo estar allí para cumplir su responsabilidad de cuidar a Harry.

Nadie.


End file.
